Into the West
by courtneylynn45
Summary: Alaya is an elf who sails into the west. What she finds there is not what she expects. But when she dreams of dark happenings back in Middle Earth, she must find a way back to save the land she loved so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction about LOTR so don't be too hard on me! I'll try to make this make as much sense as possible so I hope you enjoy it!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my great friend Franklin Piland!**

The wind blew softly through the great trees in the forest of Mirkwood as a tall, slim elf came walking gracefully through them. Behind him, a small elf child walked, watching the tall elf with grey eyes.

"Grandfather," the small elf said. "Will you tell me about the Grey Havens? Father said that you were going there and I don't know what they are."

"Yes, Alaya, I will tell you about them." He said. " I have decided to leave Middle Earth. So in a few days, I will leave to go to the ships at the Grey Havens and they will take me into the west."

"But what is in the west?" Alaya asked.

Alaya's grandfather took time in answering. "I am not sure. There are rumors, but no one really knows until they go there themselves."

"Can you come back and see me?" Alaya asked with a note of fear in her voice.

"No, Alaya. Once I get on the ship, I can never come back to Middle Earth." He saw the tears welling up in Alaya's eyes and felt them forming in his eyes as well.

He stopped and knelt down. Taking her head in his hands, he said, "I will always be here with you, even if you can't see me. Perhaps one day, you too will sail into the west and we will see each other again. But always know that I will remember and love you forever."

"Yes, Grandfather." Alaya said, wiping away her tears and hugging her grandfather.

Four days later, Alaya had to say goodbye to her grandfather. She felt cold inside. Her grandfather had taken care of her since her mother and father had been killed. Now he was gone. When her grandfather left, she vowed that she would see him again. She would find out what was in the west.

**There you have it! I know its short but…….. the next chapter will be longer! Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**(Franklin, are you happy now? I wrote a chapter! And dedicated it to you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the next chapter! I'm trying to update as much as possible, but it's kind of hard with school and all that stuff. But I'll try my best!

This one is dedicated to Brittney!

Alaya walked swiftly and gracefully through the trees, not pausing to stop. News had just reached her ears about the war in Gondor. She had orders to go strait to King Thranduil to tell him of the news. She finally came to a great oak door and, after a quick nod from the guard, pushed them open and approached the king.

"My lord," she said kneeling. "We have just received word of the war."

"I hope it is good news. There hasn't been a good word in many months."

"It is over. The Ring was destroyed and Sauron is gone." She could not contain her smile.

The king smiled as well. "That is very good news, indeed! Now, Alaya, do you plan to follow your original plan and travel to the Grey Havens?"

"Yes, my lord, it is still in my plans."

"Well then, my child, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, my lord." She stood up and walked out the door.

That evening, Alaya walked outside to look at the stars, just as she and her grandfather had so many years ago. Looking up, she thought back to the day that her grandfather had left. That day, she had made a promise to herself that she would one day follow him and find out what lay in the west. Many years had passed. When the great war of the Ring started, she made a plan to travel to the Grey Havens when the war was over. She was determined to see it through. Taking a deep breath of the night air, she walked back home and began making arrangements to leave the following morning.

That morning, Alaya woke up and prepared to leave. Although none others would be traveling with her, she was not worried. She knew how to protect and take care of herself. So she put everything on her horse, Faxen, and walked through the woods leading him. She took her time, knowing that she could not come back to the land where she had lived for so long. After crossing the forest river and coming out of the trees, she looked back at what once was her home. Tears fell freely down her face. With one final look, Alaya turned Faxen west.

"I am coming, Grandfather." She whispered to the wind.

Alaya traveled many miles over the next few weeks, each day coming closer to the ships. As she came closer to the sea, she felt a fear rising in her chest. She was not sure what to expect when her voyage was over. The unknown frightened her more than anything else, yet she felt exited. It was these emotions that kept driving her faster and faster until one afternoon, she heard a seagull calling. Stretching her vision farther, she saw a glint of sparkling, bright blue. Her heart raced as she drove Faxen faster.

She came to a great white archway. As she passed underneath it, a white clad elf came forward.

"Welcome! I have been expecting you for a few days now. My name is Galidel."

"My name is Alaya. I have come to board the ships and sail into the west." Her voice did not show the fear that she felt.

"Yes, I guessed as much. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I will show you where you will sleep tonight and bring your dinner to you." He headed to a flight of stairs. She followed him, grateful for the chance to rest.

After a delicious dinner, she climbed into the soft bed and looked up at the ceiling, beginning to doze off. Her last thoughts were of her grandfather and she felt excitement fill her. She would see him soon. She fell asleep soon after, smiling at the thought of being reunited with her grandfather.

Ok there is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I would really appreciate it if you would review! If you want to give constructive criticism, that's fine, but please no flamers!

Well……ttly!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Time for the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Alaya awoke with the sun and walked outside to take in a breath of fresh morning air. After preparing for the day, she walked down to the water's edge to find Galidel waiting for her.

"Good morning!" I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Well, you will need to leave shortly if you wish to make good time." Galidel said as he walked to a ship. "I will help you pack your belongings."

They quickly loaded her belongings, along with enough food and water for several days. When they had finished, Alaya knew that the time was coming to board the ship and leave. She stood up and looked towards the land. She took in its beauty, hoping to always remember its breath taking view. She slowly turned back to Galidel.

"It is time." She said.

She walked to the ship and climbed aboard.

"You need not worry about the direction. Just say aboard and you will reach the west in a few days time." He stepped back. "I wish you a safe journey and a happy life."

"Thank you for everything." She said. She felt the ship begin to move out into the sea. As the ship moved farther and farther out, she could see more of Middle Earth. The thought of never seeing the land again brought pain to her heart. She began to weep silently. However, as the land began to disappear into the horizon, her sadness was replaced with excitement.

The day wore on and soon the sun began to slip away. She pulled out her warm blanket and wrapped it around her. Sleep came easily, for she was very tired. She drifted off to the sound of waves slapping the side of the ship.

Yes I know its short, but James Patterson's books are made up of really short chapters and it makes it easier to understand so……yeah……please review!


End file.
